Sweets
by 20FacesChizu
Summary: Colors and foods are both very telling, especially about our relationships. KahoxAll, one shot per pairing.
1. Hihara Kazuki: Orange, Sherbet

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the rights to __**La Corda D'Oro ~primo passo~ **__or__** ~second passo~**__. They are owned by Ruby Party, Koei, and associates. I just had a funky thought._

_**Note: **__Okay! Like my last La Corda fic "Expressions," this will be a series of totally unrelated oneshots. This time, though, there will be twice as many~! Because, let's face it, the older guys need some lovin' too. It will also be more light-hearted than the last series, since "Expressions" was more serious and analytic. Enjoy this time's themes!_

_**Sweets**_

_20FacesChizu_

**Hihara Kazuki- Orange; Sherbet**

It was cold. It was _freezing cold outside_ and they had the heater cranked up to 80 degrees and a fire in the fireplace. They were wrapped in long johns, sweats, and jeans.

And for some reason, they were eating sherbet.

No seriously. Somehow, they'd managed to come across a mix of cherry and orange flavored sherbet in the deep freeze of this cabin they'd borrowed. Hino Kahoko was laughing so hard she thought she could feel her ribs popping, because Hihara Kazuki was currently seeing how much of the pint in his hand he could scarf down _before_ he got a headache.

Well, that'd only lasted for three bites, but he _did_ attempt it.

And then, because she laughed, he used his spoon as a catapult, splattering a big, goopy, half-melted tablespoon of cherry sherbet on her dark green hoodie. The fact that a little splattered on her chin (hey, even if it _was_ half-melted, it was still _cold_) is what got her reaction.

A scream of (fake) rage was her battle cry, as she dipped out her own mini-mountain of liquefying muck, and flung it (quite accurately) in his face.

She had to admit. He looked good with a melting orange clown-reminiscent nose. In the "OMG, I'M GONNA DIE LAUGHING" kinda way.

Kazuki went cross-eyed trying to examine her discolored rendition of Rudolph's copyright.

"Oh, you've done it now!"

With the blizzard raging outside and no civilization for miles around, no one was ever the wiser to screeches and laughter that rang in the house that evening.

The only evidence left behind was a series of orange and pink stains on the bed sheets, which the landlord didn't even bother to ask for an explanation on.

* * *

**AN: This time I have two themes running at the same time- color, and sweets. Of course, the colors are the ones the show associates with them- like Yunoki showing up with purple and yada yada yada. And on top of their color theme, I added a sweet that I thought fit the color image.**

**So apparently, Kazuki (my man, my beloved, why the hell aren't you real?) is orange, with sherbet. Yay. 8D**

**More to follow, lovelies.  
**


	2. Tsuchiura Ryoutaro: Green, Watermelon

**Tsuchiura Ryoutarou- Green; Watermelon**

He was playing the piano again. Something that seemed kinda light and bouncy, which totally _wasn't _his style, but it was fine that way. Kaho stuck another chunk of watermelon on the end of a toothpick and nibbled on it while she listened from behind the music store's counter.

Come to think of it, this was a Debussy piece, right? _L'Isle de Joyeuse…_ or something along those lines.

She grinned and chewed the inside of her lip as she listened, the sweet fruit forgotten on the toothpick in her hand. But the piece soon came to an end, and he breathed deeply in satisfaction. Ryoutarou pushed the bench back and rolled down the sleeves on his green hoodie, rubbing his arms against the freezing cold temperature that separated the shop from the sweltering summer outside.

"You've improved again, Tsuchiura-kun."

"I'm getting this from a newly-selected first seat violin? Remind me how many years you've been playing?" She sulked a bit.

"… Three."

He leaned over the counter and snitched her half-eaten ball of watermelon off the toothpick, and she didn't bother to protest as he ran off with it. No use now, anyway. He swiped a thumb against the corner of his mouth and licked it, glancing at her with teasing eyes.

"Don't compare me to you. You're too much more amazing."

And before she could protest, he popped another piece of watermelon in her mouth, and returned to his hardly forgotten piano.

* * *

**AN: I have such a hard time with Ryou. T_T Honestly, I do. He's a difficult character to write for me. But keeping in tune with vignette-esque style I'm using, I fit a brief encounter with a tang of romance to run with into half a page. Trust me though, some are longer. I think the next one is at least a page long... Oh, it might not be the next one. It depends. Maybe I'll do them out of order?**

**...**

**Ignore me. Enjoy and review. I beg for critiques. Flamers will be cursed to die early deaths.  
**


	3. Ousaki Shinobu: Gold, Golden Apple

**_Note_**_: Okay, disclaimer says I don't own. I don't remember if I put one in the first chapter or not, but I'll put one here just in case. Next order of business: I'm trying REALLY hard to keep all of the "Sweets" oneshots under a page in length, and that's really not easy. TT_TT I may expand and repost this one at another point in time since I'd really rather have it longer and play with it more. In the mean time however, you have this! I'd actually forgotten that I'd finished it, but here it is. Therefore, enjoyness._

**Ousaki Shinobu- Gold; Golden Delicious Apple**

She… honestly looked like an angel.

The sun was shining on her bright red hair, and turning it the shade of lamplight; a golden apple—a single, small bite missing—tapped against her lips thoughtfully as she curled up on the park bench, studying a piece of music. Her normally amber eyes flourished a brilliant gold as the sunlight reflected off the sea, and the ripples reflected white, chaotic patterns across her bare legs and pale pink sundress.

For a moment, he expected wings to appear.

"Ousaki-senpai?"

In a instant, it was gone. His eyes were again looking at a simple high school girl in her summer clothes, eating an apple while flipping through an old score book that was a little worn and tattered at the edges. He forced himself out of a daze, and smiled.

"Hino-san, I'm surprised to meet you here. Do you have a minute?" She smiled, dropping her legs off the bench and scooting over a little for him. He hesitated for a moment, but he was sure she didn't notice; he found himself easing down next to her, and peeking over her shoulder at a collection of Liszt pieces.

"Is there something I can do for you, senpai? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Not since you entered college, at least. But I was wondering, would you have time this Saturday for another charity concert? The children really love to hear you play." _As do I_… His thoughts were echoing in his head so loudly that he worried whether he'd said them aloud or not; but she didn't show any signs of hearing anything out of the ordinary. "Your violin really makes them happy."

"It's not _that_ big a deal…"

He was getting distracted again. The sunlight suddenly seemed an unearthly sort of bright, and it was focusing all its glorious attention on the girl in front of him. Her voice resonated in his chest, just like the sound of her violin; his eyes traced her face, her glittering red and gold hair, and down her arms to linger on the sparkling apple in her left hand, the one closest to him. Her voice was calling him, but it was like his mind had simply become air and dissipated; he couldn't pay attention at all. The hand, with its long, elegant fingers raised a bit, eventually coming to level with his chest. If he'd been thinking correctly, he would've noticed the way the fingers splayed, waving a little in front of him as if to gain his attention. However, the scene replaying itself in his head was how her lips must have looked, taking that precious, sweet bite. Whatever else he might've thought was drowns out in the urge to do…

He hadn't even noticed it, but she certainly had. Those long, violinist's fingers softly trapped her wrist, so light that his touch wasn't much more than a tickle. It was with little persuasion that he raised her hand a bit, bringing it to his lips. His mouth closed delicately on the apple in almost the same place hers had been not five minutes ago, and even the delicate snapping as the flesh pulled apart did not serve to wake her from distraction. His eyes met hers, heavy-lidded and glazed.

It was there she was struck with the impression that a beautiful devil was masquerading before her, seducing her with the sweet smile of a seraph.

* * *

**AN: So... even though Shimizu-kun was supposed to be the next on the list... somehow this one finished before it. Actually, I got stupidly inspired for this after seeing the episode where Kaho first meets Ousaki-senpai in the park, and he looked like a friggin' adorable little ANGEL when he smiled at her... and they basically have the same coloring. T_T; So... I could really see this happening. The next pairing is up in the air; it'll likely either be Shimizu or Kaji-kun, whichever I finish first. Kaji-kun's story is already halfway done~ CHEERS.**

**And review pleaseness~  
**


	4. Kaji Aoi: White, Divinity

**Kaji Aoi- White; Divinity**

It was white and soft, like powder. The smell of sugar and pecans, and the light chill in the air, made the kitchen feel like spring even though the trees were nearly bare outside. A soft trill was turning the inside of the quiet residence into a heaven-like place completely different from the bleak, cold day beyond the windows.

Upstairs, he could hear two arguing female voices. Hino Kahoko, now 18, had _still_ not revealed to her family that she was learning the violin. How they hadn't found out yet he really didn't know; but he wouldn't ask, either. He slipped a piece of divinity in his mouth, savoring the sweet little dessert.

"Kaji-kun?" He had to resist laughing, because obviously she hadn't expected him. Her voice seemed to bring the atmosphere down to earth again as her feet pounded across the floor and down the stairs. When she dashed through the open threshold, he was treated to the sight of the violinist's unkempt hair, makeup-less face, and a pair of funky, multi-colored toe-socks that he would have never in a million _years_ suspected her of having. Her face was suddenly nearly as red as the messy shock upon her head.

"Hino-san, are you free? I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a while." Aoi nibbled lightly at the edge of another piece of divinity, pleased at how it melted instantly on his tongue. She blushed even brighter.

"I will go _wherever_ you want me to, just _please_ stop eating my failed experiment!"

"How is this a 'failed' experiment?" he asked naively. "I think it's very good. You're the one who made it?"

She seethed and fumed, and he struggled to keep his friendly, straight face on. She was just much too much; too cute for words! With jerky steps, she came up and snatched (gently, oh she was so cute, getting so embarrassed!) the candy from his lips, returning it to the tray and in turn taking the tray back to the kitchen to dump it into the trash. He could practically see the steam coming off her head, and had to very carefully school his face into a pout lest he laugh instead. The moment she turned to him however, amber eyes wide and distressed, he couldn't keep it up. Ducking his head into his white (hand-knitted by the great Kahoko-san herself~) scarf, he smiled.

He didn't even notice when she shoved a white box wrapped in red ribbons out of sight behind the knife block before hurrying him towards the door.

* * *

**TO JIYU22: You're amazing. I was so, SO happy when I heard you remembered my _Expressions_ oneshots! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so I just had to tell you~**

**AN: And... yes, out of order again, from original intention, but as suspected I finished Kaji-kun's oneshot first. Shimizu-kun should be next; I'm already a little over halfway through, since I had some time to write today (when I wasn't connected to the internet and therefore couldn't get distracted.). I'm also trying to work on my Naruto fanfiction and my next book, which should soon be available on Blurb! TT_TT I'm a very busy person. See my Deviantart (KyuubiTenshi on Deviantart) for more information on commissions and freelance writing availabilities!**

**THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I LOVE YOUUUUUU!  
**


	5. Shimizu Keiichi: Aqua, Angel's Food Cake

**Shimizu Keiichi- Aqua; Angel's Food Cake**

There was a groan. Then a complaint, another groan… and eventually, a sigh. A cry of desperation floated up from the floor next to his bed, and Shimizu Keiichi didn't have to wonder about the source of the noise. One Hino Kahoko was currently studying for a music theory midterm, and by the sounds she wasn't making much headway.

Oh well. Hino-senpai was never one for theoretical playing anyway. In his opinion, that was the way she should be. Her teachers, however, were bound and determined that she learn _eeeeverything_. He would admit, her playing had gotten much better; she was quicker to pick up on the music now, her sight-reading had improved, and her vibrato was steadier than ever before.

There was a niggling grudge towards a certain string quartet conductor that was trying to quash her talent (bastard also happened to be the music theory professor that was now driving her nuts), but other than that, he was thankful for her dedication.

Ah, and here comes another groan… nope, it got cut short. He assumed that was the sound of her forehead dropping onto her book. He briefly considered his options before standing, setting aside his polishing cloth and cello, and left the room.

Kahoko was nearing tears. Not the 'I can't stand this, I don't want to do it anymore' tears, just the 'this is pathetic, I'm so tired, I need a break' type tears. The words were squashed up right in front of her nose where she couldn't read them without crossing her eyes (couldn't read them then either, really), and it looked just as confused as she felt at the moment. About that moment, she heard the sound of the bed creaking as someone crawled over it. Ah, he was coming to comfort her? She smiled wryly, and lifted her head.

However, what she saw was a small plate with a beautifully decorated slice of Angel's Food cake, with aqua blue icing and apparently white flowers of some gorgeous (and detailed) variety. She looked up at him and sulked.

"You know me too well."

"It wasn't hard to guess, Hino-senpai." The sleepy smile was getting to her, so she reached up and took the plate from his hand. Instead of refuting that statement (she had a feeling he was right), she decided to be thankful and eat his little offering.

She startled suddenly, at the feeling of fingers brushing aside her bangs. Yet when she looked up, all she saw was the edge of the bed, and the sounds of her kouhai tuning his cello.

* * *

**AN: I'm updating really quickly~ And guess what! I finished three of them today! I'll post one every day, and that'll give me time enough to finish the rest, or so I hope. All the _~primo passo~_ generation oneshots are finished, with the exception of Kanazawa-sensei, whom I am working on right now. After that we just have three left, I think! Kira, Kiriyu, and... *goes to look* Oh wait, just those two! After I finish Kanazawa-sensei, there are only two left for me to write! Eheh, but I have to research them... because they barely appear in the anime, so I need to read the manga... TT_TT**

**But I'll still try and finish them soon! Look forward to it, and don't forget to review!  
**


	6. Yunoki Azuma: Purple, Plum Pudding

**Yunoki Azuma- Purple; Plum Pudding**

It was a plum pudding. It was a plum pudding with "I Love You~! *HEART*" written across it with exceptionally bad handwriting in fluorescent purple icing.

Kahoko stifled a laugh, hid a smirk, bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to _not_ piss him off even more, but this… _unique_… homemade treat had one Yunoki Azuma comically twitching, and the sight was comedy gold. She was only sitting across from him at the lunch table of the school's cafeteria. Traveling abroad with a rather popular orchestra from her college had brought her close enough for a visit, and lo and behold she was treated to possibly the most humiliating moment of his life.

Or at the very least, it certainly took the cake. Excuse me; it would be plum pudding in this case.

He was giving the dish such a dirty look that she knew instantly it was _not_ something he ate. Mild guess was that he hated plums. The "Gentleman's Smile from Hell" suddenly made it's appearance though, and he shoved the dish across the table.

"Hino-san, if I recall correctly, you love pudding. Would you like to have some?"

Translation from Good Yunoki Speak into Evil Azuma Speak: "Eat the damn thing for me, because I sure as hell won't. You can do that much, right Kahoko?"

Well, aside from his foul mouth (which only she could accurately translate), she took pity on him. Grabbing a spoon she dipped it into the dish… only to have an evil thought. Ah, she loved this. Honestly, _something_ had to give her ground! Instead of turning the bite towards her own mouth, she held it out to him with the brightest, most angelic smile she could manage.

"Only if you go 'aah' for me first, Azuma-san~!"

* * *

**AN: Here you go, **_ComplicatedGirl_**! You didn't sign in for your review, but you asked, and it just so happened he was next on the list! Miss **_Ann_**, never fear! Len-kun is next chapter, so look forward to it!**

**Enjoy, everyone! I actually had fun torturing Yunoki this time around instead of letting him take the lead. He can't drop the act in front of anyone besides Kaho-chan anyway~ Hope you like!  
**


	7. Tsukimori Len: Blue, Icing

**Tsukimori Len- Blue; Icing**

Damn his sweet tooth. You'd never know it by looking at him!

Tsukimori Len was currently _banned_ from his own kitchen, because if he stayed under foot much longer, snitching bites every time she turned her back, Hino Kahoko was convinced that she would _never_ be able to finish this cake. It wasn't for him! It was for Fuyuumi-chan! It was her damned _birthday cake_, and it was _not her fault_ that the oven in her apartment decided to explode while making hot wings!

"Hino—"

"Step one foot in this kitchen and I'll sell your violins—_all of them_—for tuition money, and then buy a house with the extra."

… Aw, dammit, now he's sulking. Yes, she's been with him _so long_ (c'mon now, it's only her third year of college…) that she can tell when he's sulking without even looking. There was no lack of malice in her eyes when she turned to glance at him, hands never pausing as she whipped up some nice, soft-blue icing. The cream-cheese kind, which was Fuyuumi's (and unfortunately, Len's) favorite. A sponge cake was in the oven baking, sending a lovely fragrance everywhere, and while Kahoko added in edible silver sparkles to the goop in the bowl, she eyed him ruefully.

This was her _third bowl_ of icing, and the other two had not been thrown away, but _consumed_ when her back was turned. With the sharpest glare she could manage (one that often made Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun stop dead in their tracks when displeasing her), she fixed him to the floor, his sulk turning into a pout and puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll make you as much icing as you want later, but seriously. At least eat some of the cake while you're at it."

* * *

**AN: I mean, seriously. He had cakes all handy that one time Kazuki, Ryou and Kaho came to visit! ISN'T IT SUSPICIOUS? Or maybe I'm just demented. I won't deny it. Here you are, Miss Ann~! Sorry you had to wait for it. ^^**

**Next up should be Kanazawa-sensei, so look forward to it~!  
**


	8. Kanazawa Hiroto: Violent, Lavender Tea

**Kanazawa Hiroto- Violet; Lavender Tea**

If he ever wondered where the lavender tea came from every afternoon, he didn't show it.

It was the good tealeaves, he could tell; not powdered, old, instant or otherwise cheapened stuff. The brew was perfect, and the water was never too hot, somehow never too cold, and definitely fresh. There was no mistaking the care that went into it.

Above all, it appeared on his desk every day at exactly five o' clock, when he was going back to his office to finish up grading papers and last-minute lesson plans. Despite appearances, he was definitely a man of habit.

The tea always relaxed him, so he would lean back in his chair and enjoy the aroma, the taste, and savor a last moment of ease before going back to the tiresome paperwork. It soothed his smoke-hoarsened throat gently, and made him feel like singing. In fact, he usually did.

A soft trill, followed by gentle, mellow notes—he felt it troublesome to sing loudly, and it was probably an annoyance to do so inside the school. Lavender tea in violet cups, hand-prepared with ridiculous care. The song _Après un Rêve_ weaved its brilliant story through the room, attesting to his thoughts.

_I dreamt of happiness, passionate mirage—_

_Your eyes were softer, your voice pure and resonant;_

_You shone like a sky lit up by the dawn._

In truth, he thought he knew who would do this. There was only one girl who cared so much, _noticed_ so much in concern of him. Like the song, she was a mirage in his dreams—brilliantly colored like the dawn, eyes gently keen upon him, and in place of her soothing voice he would hear the rich, honest sounds of her violin. The violin was her other voice—her way to speak when she could not; her confession when words got stuck.

On cue, at 5:15, a violin could be heard from the roof. _Tristesse_ floated across the grounds to his window, and he listened to a song that promised new beginnings where doors were closed. He sipped the sweet tea, and savored it.

Like sunlight through a waiting, open door, he drank it in and simply listened.

* * *

**AN: Ah... woops. it took a little longer this time. Sorry! ^^ Well, here you go. I tried to keep a somewhat-in-character romance for these two, because this would be a rather difficult relationship. I mean, he's literally twice her age when they meet; it's a delicate situation. XD Yet of course, I have to do something with it anyway. Just so you know, the most difficult part of this whole oneshot was deciding what Kaho was playing on the roof. *sulks***

**Enjoy and reviewness please!  
**


End file.
